


Something She Would Never Do

by pomerice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry Potter, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Draco Malfoy, Harry just really loves to eat pussy, Improvised Sex Toys, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mentions of F/F sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pussy Worship, Shower Sex, Smut, Smut in Every Chapter!, Sub Draco Malfoy, Vaginal Fingering, and put stuff up Draco's butt, snitches as sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomerice/pseuds/pomerice
Summary: Draco didn't think she would ever find the perfect man. Until Harry Potter's tongue came into her life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 482





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Please read the tags carefully. All warning are in there.
> 
> I chose not to change Draco's name to a 'female version' because the name 'Draco' could just as well be used for a woman in my opinion.

Draco didn't like to use the word ‘never’ because unlike most people, she didn't want to limit herself like that. Like her best friend Pansy Parkinson who always declined her invitations to any muggle restaurant because she would  _ never  _ set foot in such a place. Or her ex-boyfriend Blaise Zabini who had sworn he would  _ never  _ get married—like his mum had, 7 times! Draco didn’t think it was realistic to say ‘never’ to anything, because she had learned the hard way that if put in a difficult position, she’d do almost everything. But if— _ if! _ —Draco had had a list of things she would  _ never  _ do, she was sure that Harry Potter would have been on it.

Draco Malfoy would never  _ do _ Harry Potter.

At least, that's what she had thought until the night of the Ministry’s Christmas party. Unexpectedly, Potter had walked up to her at the bar where Draco had hoped to find some peace after having been groped by a disgusting old man who knew he’d get away with it—with her being a  _ Malfoy _ , a family which had lost their standing after the war. At first, Draco had been sure that Harry had come to mock her or start a fight. The last time they’d interacted with each other had been at her trials after all, where Harry had spoken in her favour but made a point of not looking her in the eyes while he saved her from Azkaban. She’d sent him a thank-you letter, and after it had come back unopened, she’d tried to thank him in person when she’d walked past him in the Ministry. Harry, however, had only ever looked down at her in disinterest before walking away without a word. Draco had taken that as a sign that he wanted nothing to do with her. She really couldn’t blame him. 

So she’d been surprised when he’d walked up to her, after years of ignoring her existence, and then proceeded to buy her Champagne while telling her a hilarious story about his recent auror case. She’d been suspicious at first but it hadn’t taken her long to realise that not unlike her, Harry hated being here and had just hoped to get away from the crowd and talk about anything but politics. After the third funny auror story, Draco had replicated by sharing curious facts about her boss, the Head of the Department of Magical Transportation. They'd had a blast in the corner of the huge ballroom, until hours later, when Harry had gestured for her to follow him. Potter had lead her to his office, and the moment she'd set foot into it, Harry had swished his hand, wandlessly, to turn on the light and lock the door behind Draco. She'd realised then what he wanted from her.

No, that was a lie. She had already realised his intentions the moment he had given her the second glass of champagne with a slight grin on his face. Of course, she hadn’t believed her suspicion to be true at first, but then she’d excused herself to the toilet and while she’d walked away, she had watched Potter ogle her arse in the reflection of the window.

That’s what all men wanted from her after all.

"But Mr. Potter, what about your wife?" Draco asked, making sure not to sound as excited as she was. She didn't really care about his answer. Whatever he would reply, she would do what he wanted. Because it was an undeniable fact that Harry Potter had turned out to be one gorgeous specimen of a man. Tall, muscular, dark, with an intense gaze that seemed to undress her whenever it met her body. And of course, if she was to trust  _ The Prophet _ , Potter had vaults full of gold—her favourite attribute in a man.

"What about her?" Potter asked, pulling off the outer layer of his black robes and throwing it onto the clothes rack. "She's probably at home."

Draco nodded, feigning interest at his reply, though she wondered what the ’probably’ indicated.

"And she would be alright with  _ this _ ?"

Harry's mouth turned into a bit of a smirk and he stepped towards Draco when he said, "Who knows? It's not like I'm going to ask her. We’re separated, so what I do is none of her concern."

Draco returned the smirk, feeling herself getting wet in her knickers just at the thought of what they were about to do. She hadn't slept with a married men before. That man being Potter only made her feel more excited.

A part of Draco wanted to ask what the hell he was thinking, making such advances at her, with their past. A different part of her was scared if she did ask that, he’d realise what he was doing and possibly change his mind. So she only said,

"Well, then." 

Harry swished his hand again and his desk and chair turned into a bed, big enough for the two of them to lie on. Draco came closer, pulling off the long black scarf she had slung around her naked shoulders and Potter took it between his fingers, feeling how soft it was before he gripped Draco by the hand and pulled her forward.

"Get on the bed. Do what I say." His voice was calm but dangerous and Draco replied as a joke,

"Yes, daddy."

Harry, however, flinched at the nickname and Draco smiled to herself, at having figured out his kink so soon. 

As he visibly tried to calm himself down from the shock of being called the name Draco suspected his wife had refused to call him, she sat down gracefully at the end of the bed, her long red dress clinging tightly to her whole body. She slid back so she was lying in the middle of it.

Harry followed her, quickly towering over her, scarf still in his hands.

"Rule number one," he said, and he used the scarf to wrap it around both of her pale wrists tightly, so that she could hardly move, before he fastened it along the head of the bed, "You only speak when you are spoken to. Understand?"

A rush of excitement went through her and she said, "I do, daddy.” Her eyes were fixed on Harry who really enjoyed the way she was addressing him based on the bulge between his legs.

"Rule number two. I only touch you. You do not touch me."

His hand came up to her face to stroke her cheek, combing a few blonde strands of hair out of her eyes. 

"Rule number three. This stays a secret between the two of us." He looked serious then and suddenly the hand on her cheek moved to her throat and he murmured something. An unbreakable vow, she realised. He was waiting for Draco to agree to it and after a few seconds of consideration, she did. The magical vow set itself around her throat, putting uncomfortable pressure on it, before it manifested, and Harry's hand pulled away.

"Now tell me, is there something you do not want me to do?"

"Stop," Draco immediately replied, "I don't want you to stop."

He smiled at her words and then he snipped his fingers and immediately both of them were naked, sounds of clothes dropping on the floor around them. The only fabric left on their bodies was Harry's tight black pants and Draco's red lace string and bra that hardly covered anything to begin with.

"Your tits are ridiculously small," Harry's words sounded harsh though there wasn't a hint of disdain in his voice. His eyes were on her nipples that were visible through the lace. They were big and hard from the cold air in Harry's office and as Draco looked down at Harry's crotch she almost choked at the outline of his massive dick.

She almost feared the prospect of having that thing inside of her but it didn't seem like that was Harry's plan at the moment anyway, when he glid one of his big rough hands up her stomach. His fingers moved under the fabric of her bra and he used his thumb and index finger to squeeze one of her nipples and roll it between his fingers. Draco moaned quietly, pressing her chest towards him. He slid back with his whole body so that his hard crotch was now pressing between her legs.

"You're already so wet, baby girl," Harry said quietly and looked down. The fabric between her legs was soaked and clinging to her pussy and she wanted nothing more than for him to take it off. But instead of doing that Harry moved his hips forward, making his fat cock rub in the crack of her pussy lips. 

He stopped after a few more pushes of his hips and moved back even more to sit on her knees and then he bent over, his face hovering between her legs. He took a long hard sniff. His nose touched her mound and Draco shivered at the touch.

"You smell divine," Harry said before he suddenly opened his mouth wide and put it around almost her whole pussy, squeezing his lips around the wet red cloth. He mouthed at her, keeping away from the small bump that was standing out visibly through her knickers.

"Daddy," Draco said after a while of just feeling Harry's lips close around her panties. "Suck my clit, please."

Harry immediately stopped, looking up at Draco, but before she could even start guessing what the problem was, he gripped her bra and pulled at it, until it snapped open and off around her tits. He threw it away. Both of his fingers tweaked around her nipples then, hard, and he twisted them, making Draco scream at the painful sensation of her breasts.

"No talking." He reminded her and then pinched harder once more, making tears burn in Draco's eyes but she pressed her lips together so not to cry out loud. "Good girl." 

Letting go, he started mouthing at her cunt again, pulling her legs from underneath him and spreading them apart. He sat up again and then proceeded to press her legs forward so that her feet were next to her head, almost touching her wrists. He used the loose ends of her scarf and started fastening her ankles to the headboard as well and Draco wasn't sure she liked this position. Folded in half and so… exposed.

Her pussy and ass where in the air and Harry's head was descending on her again, lips finally, for the first time, closing around her clitoris. Draco moaned at the wonderful feeling but Harry moved back too soon.

"Your clit is so big. Do you play with it a lot?" he asked, using his index finger to flick it once, still above the fabric of her panties.

"Almost every day," Draco answered breathing heavy.

"I see,” Harry said with a slight dirty smile, seeming to like her answer. That expression didn’t leave his face when he started circling her nub lightly with the tip of his finger. "You clitoris is already very erect. Have you touched yourself in the last few hours?”

"In the shower when I was getting ready for the party."

"With the shower head?" Harry asked knowingly but Draco shook her head.

"My muggle vibrator." Draco thought back on how she had impaled herself on a dildo she had fastened onto the shower wall and held the thick white end of her magic wand vibrator onto her clit until she'd come gasping.

"I love a girl who plays with herself," Harry breathed and then, finally, he pulled her knickers away from her pussy and up her legs until it was wrapped around her feet. Her juices formed fine threats between her pussy and the fabric while he pulled at it and Harry watched it happening hungrily. Then he bent down and pressed his nose right into her slit and sniffed again, hard. "I'm going to feast on my baby girl's pussy."

"Yes, please, daddy" Draco said, dying for it to happen as she imagined him doing all sorts of things to her, but then Harry pulled away again and she realised she had spoken without permission. Wanting to apologise she opened her mouth but only a scream left her lips when his flat hand slapped against her pussy so hard, it burned. He slapped her hard three more times, Draco screaming with each slap against her fat pussy lips.

Harry didn't say anything but waited until she had stopped shivering from the pain before he lowered his head towards her cunt again. 

"You're allowed to moan," he said and then he finally started. At first, he only gave her clitoris small soft licks that made her want to beg for more, but after a while, he pushed a finger into her pussy. Only for a second, though, just to make it wet. Harry started rubbing against her tight little arsehole then before he slowly pressed inside. Harry moved his finger in and out with every lick as he lapped up the juices between her lips like a dog starving for water. 

Draco was about to come, her pussy probably becoming much wetter under his tongue, when he suddenly stopped and asked, "Do you like anal?"

"Yes," she said, frustrated that he had stopped at such a time. She squeezed her walls around his finger to demonstrate.

"My wife hated it," Potter said and then he pulled his finger out, coated a second one in Draco's juices by running it between her pussy lips and then shoved two fingers into her pucker, without warning. "She didn’t even let me finger her arsehole, let alone do anything else. Really, she disliked everything I did."

Draco couldn't understand how any woman could hate this seeing that Harry was doing a very good job. She wanted to tell him that he could do whatever he wanted with her, fuck her in the arse, shove his whole fist up, she didn't care, as long as his pretty lips kept closed around her cunt.

He was still licking her, alternating between long broad licks and kitten licks. Harry was completely focused on her big pink nub instead of shoving his tongue up her pussy hole—which a lot of men did, thinking it would feel good for a woman. Harry, however, knew exactly what he was doing while he focused on lavishing her clitoris. He was now using three fingers to stretch her pucker and Draco couldn’t stop the moans and gasps from leaving her lips. Not many men were into anal these days and whenever she asked for it, she felt like she was being judged, so this felt like it was long overdue.

"Your hole is so tight. Do you not use it a lot?" He asked as he tried to put his fourth finger inside. He was too impatient, though, and it wouldn’t fit with him just having comfortably stretched her rim around the third finger.

"I have a—" she stopped talking when his lips closed around her clit again, sucking hard and she almost came again. But just like last time, Harry pulled back before she could reach her organsm. "I have an anal plug. I wear it to the office sometimes. It's not very big, though."

"How big is it?" Potter asked, looking up, and he moved the tip of his tongue to circle her nub lightly while she spoke.

"Like a snitch."

Harry smiled at the Quidditch reference and then he held out his hand and a snitch from the signed Quidditch collection on his shelf flew into his hand—Draco thought she could see Viktor Krum's sign on it.

"Then this should be fine," Harry said, pulling his fingers out and with one small push against the snitch, it disappeared into her pucker, her rim slowly closing around it, hiding the golden ball from view.

"Oh daddy!"

He continued to lick her, keeping the tip of his index in her arsehole, pushing against the snitch. Soon, with his teeth scratching against her bundle of nerves, she could feel herself getting close to coming again. His sucks got harder and faster and this time she thought he would finally let it happen, but when he must have felt her hole tense around his finger at her approaching orgasm, he pulled away again—the absolute fucker!

She couldn't even beg.

"A second one for my girl, maybe?" Harry asked with an innocent expression but Draco knew exactly that Potter was edging her on purpose.

Another snitch flew into his hand before it too was shoved into Draco's arsehole and Draco watched her own hole helplessly as the ball disappeared inside of her with a push of Harry's fingers. She felt the second ball knock against the first, moving a bit deeper into her tunnel, and it made her nervous. She tensed her arse, pushed against the intrusions inside of her, trying to get them out. She felt and saw one of them breaching her rim again but Harry clicked his tongue as if to tell her off. He pushed against the golden ball with his finger again. The snitch that had become visible as her pucker opened around it, easily glide back into darkness.

"Keep them inside while I lick you. If you can do that for me, I'll let you come soon. Be a good girl for daddy," he said and then descended onto her pussy again, licking and sucking at her clit like a complete pro. 

She'd never been with a man who sucked pussy as well as Harry did. Only women, Draco had found, were able to eat pussy to such perfection, probably because they knew exactly how it felt. Which is why Draco prefered to have sex with women over men. She would pull a women whenever she was hungry for a skilled pair of lips around her clit. One time, she'd even had a threesome with two women, one licking at her cunt, the other grinding her wet pussy against Draco's stretched out tongue. She still used that memory a lot whenever she was masturbating, spreading her own pussy juices around her lips to remind herself of the delicious sweet taste of that 17-year-old's cunt on her face.

Men were good at pounding her forcefully and making Draco feel like they were just using her as a hole. They were great at making her feel like a slut. Not so great at spoiling a clit.

This time, Harry was the first one to moan as he lost himself in the taste of her pussy, licking and eating her juices, massaging her clit with the tip of his long muscle. All the while, the snitches moved inside of her and Draco clenched around them so not to let them out.

"You've been such a good girl," Harry suddenly moaned against her cunt. His hands were pulling her lips apart now so he had the perfect view of the pink nub he was violating with his tongue, flicking it back and forth roughly. Draco felt her legs starting to twitch under the violent treatment of her clitoris and she wanted to beg him to let her come this time.

"Do you want to come?" He asked her and she whimpered back,

"Yes, daddy, please, don't stop," and then he stopped anyway. Draco wanted to scream and shout, so damn frustrated at Potter for edging her for the fourth time. But then he sat up, pulled out his enormous cock and started fisting it with hard, violent pulls as he pressed the head of it between her pussy lips. All the while, using the thumb of his other hand to continue rocking her clit.

"Come for me," he finally said and it was only a few more rubs of his rough fingertip against her nub that finally pushed her over the edge and she came shouting for her daddy loudly. At the same time, her arse muscles tensed around the snitches and then pushed them out of her. Potter was looking down, watching the whole thing when he too came on top of her pussy, releasing streaks of cum onto her mound.

He pulled away panting and watched Draco as she too came down from her orgasm.

After a little while, Draco was starting to feel uncomfortable with Potter watching her, still in that position and not doing anything to free her. However, she didn't know whether she was allowed to talk yet. Potter hadn't fucked her yet.

But then there was that swish of his hand again and the knots around her ankles and wrists released. Her legs bent into a normal position again and she held her wounded wrists, looking up at Harry as he got off the bed and ensembled their clothes.

"Are we done?" she asked wondering. She was confused because she was so used to men wanting to stick it to her more than anything. Harry couldn't have fingered her arsehole open just for the fun of it.

"Were you hoping there would be more?" Harry asked calmly and he didn't even look at her. Draco didn't know what to reply. Hoped? Not really. Expected? Yes. "Are you not satisfied?" He asked and this time he stopped all movement and fixed his gaze on Draco.

She was surprised at the question first and then at her answer when she realised that she was completely, utterly satisfied. Her orgasm had been so intense, her clit was still tingling between her legs, her pucker stretched comfortably.

"That's what I thought." Harry smiled at her, as he must have realised what her stunned silence meant.

He gave her her clothes and then put on his own. She used a charm to clean her underwear, make it less sticky, and she could see Harry grin to himself as she did so.

“Shut it, Potter,” she said, though he hadn’t said anything, but Draco could tell he was holding back a chuckle.

When they were both completely dressed and stepping out of her office again, Draco couldn't help but ask.

"So, will we do this again?"

They were walking towards the party now, voices and music were getting louder and Draco felt untypically nervous as she waited for his reply. It’s not like she cared for the man, not at all, but this had been fantastic and she’d be disappointed to find out it was a one time thing.

"What do you think?" Harry asked, like the answer was obvious, and they stopped in front of the closed entrance to the ballroom. Harry was smiling when he used his thumb to stroke her cheek, like he’d done earlier. They stood there, just looking at each other before Draco saw Harry bite back a smile. He opened the door and leaned towards her once more, whispering so that only she could hear,

“Daddy will owl you."


	2. Chapter 2

He didn’t owl her, the absolute fucker. 

Days passed, weeks, the new year began and even though Draco was sat right next to Potter at the Ministry cafeteria two whole times in January, Potter wouldn’t even look at her with his arse. She was furious at him, not because she missed him, but because he had lied to her! Why say that he’d owl her and stroke her cheek like a little pansy if he was just going to keep ignoring her? There was little Draco hated more than men thinking she was stupid! Or that they could just use her. Not that Draco didn’t like being used  _ in the bedroom. _ She lived for sex with no strings attached, men looking at her because they found her sexy and wanted to fuck her brains out. But Potter had done more than that. He’d made her a promise and broken it. He’d used her for whatever little game he was playing and Draco was definitely not going to stand by it.

Her friend Pansy had noticed that Draco was untypically grumpy, even more so than usual, but Draco couldn’t vent to her because of the damn unbreakable vow. She’d tried to tell her twice, over too many shots of Dragon’s Whisky, but then her throat hard started to close-up and Draco had given up. The only person she could talk to about this was Potter and she couldn’t even do that because,  _ first _ , he was avoiding her and  _ second _ , he was the reason she was angry to begin with. 

“Stupid Potter,” Draco spat as she sent a memo to her boss that she was done for the day and would clock out soon. She put on her long coat, made for the elevator and left the Ministry with sure long strides. People watched her, like they always did, but Draco ignored them as she stepped into the green fire in the entry hall of the Ministry and flooed home.

The scent of lavender met her the moment she stepped into her living room. She’d taken a bath in the morning and the smell of her bath salt was still in the air. Taking a long deep sniff, Draco took off her coat again and sent it flying towards her clothes rack. She stepped out of her pumps, pulled out the wand from her holster on her hip and flicked it at the stereo. A new muggle band played as she tiptoed through her living room, towards her kitchen to take out the leftovers from yesterday and warm them up, tapping her wand at it three times, until it had the right temperature. She flung herself onto the stool at the kitchen counter and started digging in.

She had to think of a plan. Clearly, Harry wasn’t going to approach her like he’d promised. And Draco felt she had the responsibility of telling him off, making clear that the Malfoys were not to be used by the likes of him. But how was she going to do that? After all, she didn’t want him thinking that she’d been waiting for his message for one and a half months. That’d make her seem like a heart-broken  _ girl _ . No, she had to make it very clear that the only reason she was even talking to him in the first place was because she wanted to show him how disgusted she was by his behaviour. Who did he think he was? He should have been thankful that Draco had let him touch her, with his ugly messy hair and ridiculously broad back that made him look like a fucking shelf. The only reason women wanted him was because of his money for sure. After all, that’s all he had to offer. Alright, maybe he wasn’t that bad at oral sex but it’s not like that wasn’t a skill any man could learn with practice.

Draco stopped chewing as she remembered what he’d said to her during sex. His wife had hated everything he tried to do with her in bed which probably meant they hadn’t had a lot of sex. How had Potter become that good at eating pussy then? Did he fuck around a lot? Did he not care who he was with as long as the woman would spread her legs for him?

“What a tramp,” Draco said and stabbed her food angrily with her fork. 

So Draco had been just one of many. She’d just fallen victim to Harry’s scheme to get her into bed, to please him. Merlin, Draco hated herself for having even talked to the man that night. Maybe she could blame it on the alcohol. She’d had two glasses of Champagne that night after all. Sighing, Draco let her fork drop down next to her plate. Who was she fooling? 

Harry had played her, the absolute arse, and she had fallen for it. **  
  
**

*

Draco didn’t believe her eyes when a week later, on Valentine’s day to make matters worse, Potter showed up at her office, standing in the door with one long red rose and pointing it at her.

“I’ve been thinking,” he said, instead of  _ Hello  _ or or  _ I’m desperately sorry for not coming sooner I’ve had a deadly sickness that I only recovered from an hour ago _ . “A new korean place opened at the corner of my street and I would love to take you out. I’ve made reservations for 7PM. Go get your coat, we don’t want to be late.” And then he threw the flower at her so that it landed in the middle of her desk. Harry swished his long black robes and walked out of her office again.

Flabbergasted, Draco stared at the hole in the wall where Harry’s smug face had just disappeared. Had this really happened? 

She picked up the rose. Long, slender, dorns that were spelled to not prick. Blood red petals, like the colour of her dress the night of the party. She held the flower to her nose, smelling its sweet scent. It was perfect.

“It reminded me of you,” Harry suddenly said with an intense look on his face that made Draco unable to breath for a second. He had appeared in her doorway again and was now asking, “What are you waiting for?” Harry suddenly looked concerned, as if he didn't understand why Draco was still sitting there and not following him, like he’d told her to do.

She was done playing games.

“I have work,” Draco said, her tone wasn’t as cold as she wished but she didn’t sound excited which was good enough for now. 

“No, you don’t. I talked to your boss. He said you’re free to go.”

“Using your name to get what you want, I see,” Draco said in a sneer but Harry only smirked at her without even denying it. Fuck, Draco hated how slytherin he was—and how much her body seemed to like it as she felt her knickers turn a little moist. His eyes were still on her and just so he would finally stop piercing her with his gaze, she said, “You’re paying.”

Harry just pulled his brows up as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

She grabbed her coat and followed him. Obviously, her only plan being to tell him off. **  
**

* ****  
  


After they left the Ministry, Harry pulled her into a quiet street corner, a block away, and then apparated them into what looked like… his apartment?

“This isn’t a korean restaurant,” Draco said with one brow pulled up and she stepped back from the man. The last time he’d lead her into a room, just the two of them, they’d ended up doing it. There was no way she would let him touch her again after having lied to her like that. “What are you playing at?”

Harry pulled off his coat and looked at her in question. “I told you we have reservations for 7PM. It’s not even 5.”

She should have known that, Draco realised, but she hadn’t looked at the clock when Harry had appeared in her office and during work she usually lost track of time. 

“Then what do you want to do until then?” she asked and the second those words left her lips, she knew what he was going to answer, even before his face pulled into a smirk.

“I was hoping to have you as a starter.”

A shiver went through her body at those words. At the same time, her instinct made her pull her face into an angry expression. “You think you can just do as you want, don’t you, Potter?”

Harry was still smirking when he hung up his coat and then opened the first two buttons of his dress shirt to get more comfortable. “I do think that, yes.”

“Well, keep on dreaming. There is no way I would ever let you touch me again.” Draco felt furious, how could the man think so little of her. He had ignored her for literally over a month. No way in hell would Draco give into his advances just because he was wealthy and smirking and so goddamn good at pleasing a woman.

“I see. You’re angry because I haven’t owled you, like I said I would.” Harry looked understanding, as if him knowing what he’d done wrong and admitting it would make Draco any less angry. “I apologise. I’ve been slumped with work.”

Draco snorted. She wasn’t that easy. “I don’t care what you’ve been up to, Potter. I haven’t been waiting for your sodding owl.”

“Then why are you angry?” Harry asked and he sounded confused, though Draco couldn’t believe that he was really that fucking stupid. 

“I’m not  _ angry _ . I’m just  _ not interested _ !”

“Oh,” Harry said, sounding sincerely surprised, and then he looked down at his feet, like he was disappointed to hear that.

Was this a joke? 

He looked like a hurt puppy when he said, “Sorry for misunderstanding. You came home with me so I thought you were interested in having sex with me again.”

“I was promised a free meal, Potter. I'm not here for sex.”

“So you’d go out and eat with me?”

“No!”

Confused, Harry pulled his mouth to the side before he touched his forehead and said, “I see.”

He didn't look her in the eyes, only past her as he motioned at the Floo uncomfortably. "Well, then, I'm sorry. Goodbye."

Draco stared at him, utterly caught off guard by Harry not even trying to fight for her a little, though he looked disappointed. Was this part of his game?

Whatever this was, Draco had told him off. She wasn't going to just sleep with him again for a single rose.

"Why did you really wait so long to contact me?" Draco asked in a whisper and when Harry looked up at her, hopeful, she had to swallow.

"I  _ was _ busy with work. Around New Years our Head of the Department quit without further notice and as next in line I had to step in and take over all of his work. Just that nobody could have known what a mess he'd made of all of his cases, and I've been busy cleaning up after him. At the same time, I moved out of my house into this place, and nobody would help me because everybody is still angry at me for leaving Ginny. So I've been juggling 22 unsolved cases, a horde of angry Weasleys and a move all at the same time. I would have owled you sooner but I didn't want to meet you when I couldn't actually give you the attention you deserve." Harry looked at Draco, regretful, like he had only just become aware of what he'd ruined by not contacting her sooner. "I'm sorry I made you wait for that long. I promise I won't let it happen again."

Fuck, he was good at this. The whole fake apology thing. Because there was no way this was true. Nobody was thay unlucky. Harry had probably been fucking other women like the tramp he was but of course none of them could compare to Draco, which is why he was back now. 

"How many?" Draco asked and Harry just looked at him in question. "Between the time of the Ministry Christmas party and today. How many women were you with?"

"One. You," Harry replied immediately.

"I don't believe you."

"Why would I lie?"

"To get me into bed one more time."

Harry's brows furrowed and he sighed. "I think you've got the wrong impression of me. I'm not some kind of fuckboy."

Draco laughed at that before she said, "May I remind you that you brought me into your office to fuck me the first time we talked to each other in years, after which you ignored me for over a month! You used me for sex and now you want to do the same thing again. I'd say that is the definition of a fuckboy."

There was an almost angry glimmer in Harry's eyes. "We were flirting for hours, Draco! Excuse me for wanting to have sex with a woman I find breathtakingly sexy and clever." Harry took a breath before he continued, more quiet and controlled than before, "It seems like I've misjudged  _ this _ . I'm not into this for a quick dirty fuck but it seems like that's what you thought this was. I'm sorry for getting some things wrong. Please accept my apology. I won't bother you again." He was quiet then and looked pointedly at Draco.

It didn't take her long to realise that he was waiting for her to leave.

"Huh? That's it?"

" _ That's it _ ?" Harry repeated in frustrated wonder and then pointed at his Floo. "You don't seem to believe me or even like me very much so I'd say, yes Draco, that's it. You can leave now."

"Wait," Draco said but she didn't know what for. She did believe Harry for some reason but she hadn't even thought of a scenario in which she would forgive him. She didn't know what to do or how to react.

Draco had liked the sex with Harry. If he'd owled her, like he'd said, she would have let him fuck her again, but… what about now? Harry didn't seem to be interested in just fucking. This had all been more to him, the start of… something.

As much as Draco wanted to have sex with Harry, she didn't know whether she should now that she knew about his intentions. He didn't just want her for sex but he wanted her for more. Draco never gave more than that.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry asked her and he had turned away and let himself fall onto his sofa tiredly. 

"For me to make a decision," Draco whispered and saw Harry open his mouth in question, not knowing what she meant. 

Draco was trying to come up with the best way to react, the best way to make Potter pay for letting her wait so long but also get what she wanted which was Potter's tongue on her clit again—but also maybe more. Draco didn't even know know what  _ she _ wanted anymore and when Harry's lustful gaze was suddenly on her again, she stopped thinking all together.

"If you can't make one, then how about I make it for you?" he asked, his voice sure and dominant. 

Draco immediately knew that this was what she needed, as her pussy twitched with arousal. Potter. She needed Potter  _ like this _ .

"Take off your clothes."

She hadn't seen this coming. Not at all. But she was doing it, taking off her clothes, fast and uncoordinated. She almost tripped when she stepped out of her knickers. She stood in front of Harry, naked, waiting for him to tell her what to do. 

He was leaning back into the sofa now, sitting there with his legs apart and arms draped along the end of the sofa. Like a king. Like someone with power. 

"Step between my legs." 

She did.

"When was the last time you touched yourself?" Harry asked, looking up at her, eyes burning through Draco's.

"Two days ago."

"How?"

"I fingered myself before I went to sleep."

"Used any toys?"

"No."

Harry stared at her, as if he was trying to see if she was lying which she wasn't.

"Has anyone else touched you since me?" Harry asked this time and Draco swallowed, not knowing whether she could tell the truth. "Answer!"

"One person," Draco admitted quietly and Harry looked a little angry.

"Go on."

"My best friend Pansy. We ate each other out. About a week ago. And another time a few days before that."

"You have sex with your female best friend?" Harry asked, voice harsh. "Are you bisexual?"

"Yes. And yes." 

"I see," Harry said and then his eyes were on her pussy. "Do you like it?"

"What exactly?"

"Being licked by a woman. Eating pussy."

Draco answered truthfully. "Yes."

"More than when I ate you out?"

"No." Again, she was telling the truth. Pansy was good at what she did and though Draco had come to like their little arrangement where they provided relief for each other every few days whenever they hadn't had the time or opportunity to pull someone, what she'd done with Harry had been on another level of pleasure. Pansy was a last case solution while Harry was what she'd always wanted.

"From now on, I don't want you to do it with anybody but me. Understand?" 

Draco nodded. Pansy wouldn't like it but Draco didn't want to displease Harry. She knew how he got when she didn't follow his rules. How hard he would hit her. 

"Say it."

"From now on I won't have sex with anybody but my daddy."

Harry's face relaxed then and he whispered, "Good girl," before he finally touched her.

His warm big hands were on her hips and he pulled her forward until her knees touched the sofa cushion. 

"Climb onto my face," he said and then glide down a bit so that his head was laying on the end of the sofa, facing the ceiling. He pulled her forward and she climbed up, setting her knees onto the end of the sofa, right next to his face. She put her hands on the wall in front of her and heard him sigh.

"What a view," Harry said as he looked up between her legs. "Sit down," he demanded strongly and Draco shivered in anticipation as she spread her legs and glide with her knees further apart right above Harry's mouth.

Even before his mouth met her pussy, she could feel his warm breath between her legs and his hands on her. He slipped three fingers inside of her wet heat and moved them around a little just so he could pull them out again and immediately stick his middle finger up her butthole.

"No," Draco said in surprise. "I'm not ready there. Pull out."

"You're not ready for your daddy?" Harry asked. He sounded displeased. "You know I like using your arse but you haven't cleaned yourself here?"

"I didn't know-"

"You didn't know I'd want to fist your arsehole today? Would I have needed to send in a formal request?"

Draco didn't know what to say, she wanted him to fist her but she hadn't cleaned there since the last time she'd used her plug with Pansy a week ago and she didn't want Harry to get dirty.

"What a bad girl you are," Harry said but instead of stopping, he put his second finger inside.

"Don't, daddy. I'll make you dirty," Draco said helplessly and she could feel hot breath on her pussy now. 

"You should have thought of that before." 

He stretched out his tongue and licked the hood of her clit to expose the fat nub. Breathing heavy at that first touch, Draco spread her legs as much as possible and sat down on his face completely then.

Harry moaned and instinctively closed his lips around her nub and sucked. Draco drawled, "Mmh, so good, daddy," as she watched his hooded eyes almost close in bliss as he kept sucking and sucking and then started licking. Three fingers were moving in and out of her pucker rapidly and Draco could feel herself reaching her orgasm embarrassingly fast. She started grinding down on him, using his nose to rub her clit against as his tongue entered her pussy hole and her first orgasm hit her. She moaned, shouting for him not to stop. As she slowly came down, she heard Harry make a loud slurping sound as he sucked her juices into his mouth.

"My girl tastes so sweet. Who would have thought that she would let her daddy finger her dirty arsehole." Draco blushed and she wanted to protest that there was no way she could have anticipated this to happen, but then his fourth finger slipped into her ass and he shoved his hand up as far as he could until his thumb was in the way. Draco thought he was going to give her some time to adjust but he just pressed the nail of his thumb underneath her rim, to slip it inside slowly.

"It hurts," Draco groaned as Harry stretched her too wide, too fast, but Harry didn't stop. This was her punishment for not being ready for daddy, she realised. Harry put more pressure on his thumb until it too was inside of her and Harry moved his fingers as close together as possible.

"You made it. My whole hand is inside of you," Harry praised after a while and he sounded proud against her pussy. "Have you ever been fisted before?" Harry asked but Draco was busy feeling her rim stretch around Harry's whole hand so she didn't think to answer immediately. Only when Harry started spreading his fingers inside of her and then pulling his hand out, stretching her puckered entrance around his hand wide, did she moan in pain as well as a comfortable stretched out feeling,

"No, you're the first one, daddy! Please be gentle."

"I'm always gentle," Harry lied but then he moved back inside of her and started shoving his fist in and out in small motions while he mouthed at her clitoris again. "Don't think, just enjoy this, alright?" he whispered and then he started massaging her nub with slow planned movements of his lips and tongue. He pressed his lips together and pulled them apart in a rhythm that sent sparks through her body as he moved his fist inside of her to the same beat. Soon Draco found himself moaning and chanting, "yes, yes, yes, mhm," as she moved her own hips to make him slip deeper inside of her asshole but also ease the tension on her pink bundle of nerves. Draco was slowly riding him towards her second orgasm, her hips getting faster when Harry stretched out his tongue to give her more leverage to rub herself against. 

"That's right baby girl, use me," Harry moaned and then he stopped moving all together. For a moment, Draco forgot he was even in the room and she snapped her hips back and forth to impale her clitoris onto his rough tongue and her stretched out arsehole onto his fist.

"Oh god, yes yes yes, daddy," Draco shouted before her orgasm hit her so hard, she started spasming on top of Harry's face and she felt her rim tense hard around Harry's wrist. She hadn't noticed how far she had slid down on his arm. His tongue was stretched out onto his chin now, so that though she'd slid back on his arm, he could still have contact with her clit. She was still rubbing herself on the tip of his magic tongue.

As she calmed down, panting heavy and only making small rocking motions against his tongue, she looked down at his face and was shocked to see his whole face glistening with her pussy juice. Instinctively, she thought about apologising to daddy but he was smiling with his tongue still on her clit and Draco couldn't remember ever having been more turned on.

It was obvious how much he wanted her, it made Draco want to never stop grinding on his face. So she didn't, though she had just come for a second time. The sight of Harry's happy expression made her pull up onto his face again and start rubbing her pussy against it once more, in sure firm thrusts.

"You're perfect for daddy, do you know that?" Harry moaned and then he pulled his hand out of her ass slowly, leaving a gaping hole behind. He gripped her by the hips hard with both hands and pulled her off his face so that her legs slipped down and she shouted as she fell onto his lap. But she didn't stay there as he maneuvered her to lie stretched out on the sofa, belly down and then he was climbing on top of her. 

"Tell daddy if he's being too rough," he groaned right into her ear and then she felt the head of his cock breach the ring of muscle of her asshole without further warning. For a second, Draco wanted to shout at him to pull out because he wasn't using a condom and she hadn't cleaned herself. But before she could do that, Harry rammed the whole length of his fat long cock into her hole in one violent thrust and Draco screamed against the cushions.

He was laying on top of her, the whole length of his body pressed against hers as he pistoled his hips back and forth with hard rams. At first, Draco wasn't sure if she liked it because she felt like it was hard to breathe with the weight on her and his merciless ministration of her stretched hole. But after Harry sat up a little and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her whole upper body to bend back forcefully, she felt like she was going to come just from Harry using her like this.

"Fuck, your hole is so slippery and tight. You were made for this, my girl," he growled between loud manly moans as he violated her ass. He completely ignored that Draco was sobbing from the pull of her hair. Probably because he could hear her moans and begs for  _ more, daddy, more _ in between his loud grunts.

As he grabbed and thrust at her, her abused clit rubbed against the hard fabric of the sofa and shortly before she could feel his thrust getting harder and less coordinated, she came with the cushions scratching her most sensitive parts almost painfully so, "Daddy, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

As Harry came, deep into her anal canal, he forcefully pulled her hips against his cock with his hands while he kept pushing so hard, if he hadn't been holding on to her, Draco was sure she would have been pushed off the sofa.

When he finally stopped thrusting, he slowly pulled out of her, making a long, "Mhhm," sound as he watched his dirty cock slip out of her fucked up hole. Draco felt it gaping, felt the cum trickle out of it as Harry kept nudging the soft part of the head of his cock against her entrance. Everytime she felt her rim closing, he would push the head back inside, making it impossible for Draco to relax, for his hole to go back to its normal size.

"Daddy, please," Draco just said, exhausted, the burn of her ass and raw clitoris suddenly very hard to ignore.

"You're right. I'm sorry, baby girl. Daddy just really loves your asshole." With one final push between her rim, he finally backed away. Draco was breathing heavy, lying there extremely satisfied but also uncomfortable, when Harry's fingers suddenly went back to touch her pucker.

"Enough," she said, almost annoyed but then she felt a soothing tickle of magic run through her ass and only a second later the same finger came up to her pink clit and worked the same magic. 

"Better?" Harry asked her as he pulled her up so her face was now resting against his chest and Draco was looking up at the man. He was smiling, a kind honest smile and for a moment she couldn't believe that this was the same man who had grabbed her by the hair and bent her body to use her arse as his personal fuck toy.

"You're really one of a kind, aren't you, Potter?" Draco said in wonder and Harry chuckled as his hand came up to stroke her cheek.

Harry didn't reply at first. He only looked down at her with a loving expression on his face. It made Draco unable to turn her gaze away from him. She wondered what this weird feeling in her chest meant. She had a suspicion but there was no way this could be it. 

Harry finally broke their quiet intense eye contact when he looked at the clock on his wall and said, "How about a nice hot shower before we go out to eat?"

She did feel rather sweaty and sticky so she accepted his invitation and let him lead her towards the shower. They stepped under the perfectly hot stream and Harry started washing her body with his own hands, touching her tenderly while he rubbed the grapefruit scented body wash into her skin with his thumbs. His body was pressed against her's from behind while he nuzzled at her ear, hands on her stomach and thighs. 

"So are you expecting me to clean my arse every time before we meet?" Draco said softly, referring to what Harry had said during sex. As much as she liked anal, she was not up for going through the ordeal of thoroughly cleaning her arsehole every time they had sex. 

Harry chuckled when he said, "Don't worry, I'll use a cleaning charm."

Her eyes went a little wide. She hadn't known those existed for, well, _inner_ body parts. "You could have used one earlier instead of making me feel embarrassed."

"I did," Harry said and he looked at her from the side with a smirk.

"What?" Draco barked but it quickly became apparent that he'd embarrassed her on purpose. She felt a little angry when Harry started washing her chest, kneeding them and rolling her nipples between his fingers.

"You know, I can do that myself," she said and watched Harry sideways as he pulled a brow up.

"You don't want daddy to clean you?"

A little taken aback by the role play still going on, Draco's eyes went wide as she said, "You're not planning to do it again, are you?"

Harry smiled one hand disappeared between her legs and he touched the small nub standing out from her shiny wet folds with only the tip of his finger. Circling it.

"No?" he said and then his mouth was on hers—for the first time, she realised. She couldn't say no with Harry's tongue in her mouth and she could taste herself on him still and it made her moan a little. His finger was still moving, softly against her nub. "Daddy loves your little clitoris. Won't you let me make it feel good again?"

"Fuck, Potter," Draco said with hooded eyes as she felt sparks of a soft orgasm approaching again, "you're really gonna be the death of me, aren't you?"

Harry didn't say anything again, just kept his eyes on her as he circled his finger and when Draco came this time, it made her moan quietly as Harry held her gaze, smiling as he watched Draco's face in ecstasy. Then he cupped her pussy and squeezed it softly before he pulled back his wet hand and then put it around his cock. Harry kissed Draco again and said, "I'm sure my baby girl would love to get on her knees now and let me fuck her tight little throat. Am I right?"

Fuck, Draco thought as she turned and let herself fall down onto her knees, her legs still quivering when she looked up at Harry. She had no idea what this was between them. No idea where it would lead. No idea whether she would be able to keep up with this insane sexy man. But as she watched his lips pull into a bright smile and saw his fat cock standing up straight, right in front of her face, she felt that weird feeling in her chest again. 

So, even though she didn't know how Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy could ever work out, the only thing she said in a desperate whisper was,

"Daddy is right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this smutty little story!


End file.
